songs and dancing with hermione
by lovezjacobblack
Summary: two new schools come to Hogwarts and Hermione and her friends welcome them with songs and dancing and Hermione meets victor and love begins
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 monie pov (Hermione)

Me and Harry and are friends where sitting at are tables when dombledore announced that we had two school that are joining us this semester and then i put my hand up and asked "if me and a couple of fellow class mates could do a show for them".

Dombldore said " yes you can and it better be good"

i said "ohhh it will be good actually better then good fantastic"

all right lets go on with this please then he introduced the two new school the girls came in with blue dresses and did there performance and then these bulking men came in and started going really cool stuff with there staffs and then i looked at this guy that looked at me the same time and then something clicked in his eyes and same with mine i smiled and waved and he did to then i turned around and said we are singing and dancing Ginny,harry,Ron,George,Fred,Luna all grunted and then asked what song we are doing

i said "Wait A Minute ft. Timbaland by pussycat Dolls"they hollard and laughing and giggling and then we were on the floor and then stood up and said "we are ready to do are performance" and then said "if any one wants to join you can we can compete with houses and school if you want to ok?"Everybody listen all over the world (every body)I got a story 'bout my favorite girl (Wait a minute) ( me,Ginny)Ooo, my baby sexy for sho' ( ,Fred,George)I had to have him when he walked through the door (Wait a minute) (me)

She was 'bout to drive me insane(harry)She causin' drama while I'm giving her chains(George) (Wait a minute) (George)

I'm focused but I'm losing control (Fred,George)  
He only wants me for my body and soul (Wait a minute) (Ginny)

Girl, why you do me like that?(Ron)  
You take all my money (everybody)Can't even call a playa back (Wait a minute) ( everybody)Boy, why you trippin' like that?(me)You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute) (harry)

Minding my business, I was doing my dance( Ginny)Got my attention, so I gave him a chance (Wait a minute)(me)Did I mention he was buyin' the bar?(yes you did) (Luna lovegood)  
Gave him my number, he was trying so hard (Wait a minute) (Ginny)Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need(Luna)Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my knees (Wait a minute)(me)He been blowing up my phone like he know me(Ginny)Been leaving messages "You know what you owe me" (Wait a minute)(Ron,harry,Fred,George)Girl, why you do me like that?(harry)You take all my money(George)  
Can't even call a playa back (Wait a minute) (Fred)  
Boy, why you trippin' like that?(me)  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)(me)  
Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a playa back (Wait a minute)( I don't feel like doing the rest so ya sorry the song is called wait a minute by pussy cat dolls)

then the guys with the staffs came up and started singing if your going through hell by Rodney Adkins( a really good song)

Well you know those times  
When you feel like there's a sign there on your back  
Says I don't mind if ya kick me  
Seems like everybody has  
Things go from bad to worse  
You'd think they can't get worse than that  
And then they do  
and then victor krum came up and started singing  
You step off the straight and narrow  
And you don't know where you are  
Use the needle of your compass  
To sew up your broken heart  
Ask directions from a genie  
In a bottle of Jim Beam  
And she lies to you  
That's when you learn the truth

then the guy's that smiled at me came over to me and just got a mistevuse look in their eyes and lifted up  
Keep on going, don't slow down  
If you're scared, don't show it  
You might get out  
Before the devil even knows you're there

Well I been deep down in that darkness  
I been down to my last match  
Felt a hundred different demons  
Breathing fire down my back  
And I knew that if I stumbled  
I'd fall right into the trap that they were laying, yeah

But the good news  
Is there's angels everywhere out on the street  
Holding out a hand to pull you back up on your feet  
The one's that you've been dragginig for so long  
You're on your knees  
You maight as well be praying  
Guess what I'm saying

If your going through hell  
Keep on going, don't slow down  
If you're scared don't show it  
You might get out  
Before the devil even knows you're there

Yeah, If you're going through hell  
Keep on moving, face that fire  
Walk right through it  
You might get out  
Before the devil even knows you're there

If you're going through hell  
Keep on going, don't slow down  
If you're scared don't show it  
You might get out  
Before the devil even knows you're there

Yeah, If you're going through hell  
Keep on moving, face that fire  
Walk right through it  
You might get out  
Before the devil even knows you're there  
Yeah, you might get out  
Before the devil even knows you're there.

* * *

Rodney Adkins are the pussycat dolls are a really good singers hope you enjoyed it

please review and say if you liked it:)

Chelsea


	2. fame

**Chapter 2: fame**

chapter 2 fame (Hermione pov)  
"me and my friends have one more song for you" i said

"ohh there mite be dancing k" said Ginny and she grinned and i grinned back and then said to the guys we are doing ballet and they nodded and then i looked at dumboldore and said "we have to change for what we are doing k so be back in 5 minutes" then we all ran and went to commons room and got ready and then ran back to the feeding hall and then opened the doors and and the boys walked first then us and then we ran ahead and then they ran ahead of use and then the song came up and started singing fame

(me)

Remember (x2)  
Remember (Uh-huh...)  
Remember (x3)  
Remember (Uh-huh...)

Remember (x2)  
Remember (Uh-huh...)  
Remember (x4)  
then harry

Baby look at me and tell me what you see.  
You ain't seen the best of me yet,  
Give me time, I'll make you forget the rest.

I got more of me, and you can set it free,  
I can catch the moon in my hand,  
Don't you know who I am?  
Remember my name!  
and we all flipped and then ran at the boys and skidded on are tippe toes and then they caught us and then let go and then me Ginny,Luna,lavender all ran at them and they caught use when we jumped on their wastes and they lets us go then the chorus started

FAME!  
I'm gonna live forever,  
I'm gonna learn how to fly HIGH!  
I feel it comin' together,  
People will see me and cry FAME!  
I'm gonna make it to heaven,  
Light up the sky like a flame.  
FAME!  
I'm gonna live forever,  
Baby remember my name.

Remember (x6)  
Remember (Uh-huh...)

then Ron started singing

Baby hold me tight 'Cause you can make it right You can shoot me straight to the top Give me love and take all I've got to give (Uh-huh...)

Baby I'll return,  
Too much is not enough,  
I can ride your heart 'til it breaks,  
Ooh, I've got what it takes.  
Remember my name.

then another chorse started

FAME!  
I'm gonna live forever,  
I'm gonna learn how to fly HIGH!  
I feel it comin' together,  
People will see me and cry FAME!  
I'm gonna make it to heaven,  
Light up the sky like a flame.  
FAME!  
I'm gonna live forever,  
Baby remember my name.

Remember (x6)  
Remember (Remember my name)(George: Yeah, this is my life.)

(Fred)

See I had a vision, (Remember, Remember)  
was left in the cold, (Remember)  
I had a story that had to be told. (lavender: Remember my name)  
Been through hard trips, (Remember)  
I've lived and I've gone, (Remember)  
and those lessons worth (Remember)  
more than silver and gold. (Ginny: Remember my name)  
I'm letting it go , (Remember)  
I'm living my life, (Remember)  
I see it now, (Remember)  
My name in lights. (me: Oo-Oooh-Ooooh!)  
I'm on my grine (Remember)  
and it's not a game, (Remember)  
I'ma make sure you remember my name. (Luna: Remember my name!)

another chorus

'm gonna live forever, (Fred: Uh, forever baby!)  
I'm gonna learn how to fly.  
HIGH!  
I feel it comin' together, (George: Together baby!)  
People will see me and cry.  
FAME!  
I'm gonna make it to heaven,  
Light up the sky like a flame.  
FAME!  
I'm gonna live forever,  
Baby remember my name. (Ron: Remember my name!)

Remember (x8)

me:  
Remember my name...  
Remember my name...

then we all did a split and then Fred and George came up and put me on their shoulder and i just laughed

then victor came and helped me down and said "wow that was great"

i said "thanks" then he let me go and i felt so lonely when he let me go and i said see ya around

then the slythierins said (i want to duel with the wands) i said (ok you lose you have to be are slaves for a week)

they said (ok but if you lose you have to prank professor snap and you have to get into trouble) then i smirked and said (your on) then pulled my wand out and said get ready and we began and guess what we won then all the Grifendoors came at me and started cheering then something came at me and knocked me down and then i looked up and glared and said this is on and got up quickly and then shot at all of them and said "this is done you lose and you ever shot behind my back again you will get worse understand?" bye!

* * *

please review and please don't yell at me cause i am just ding what comes to my mind ok


	3. What hurts the most

What hurts the most!

Chapter 3 Hermione's pov

It has been two days since victor and the other Durmstrang boys and the girls of Beauxbatons came to Hogwarts and it has been eventful week until I get a letter from the ministry of magic saying my parents are dead because of some death eaters.

So here i am out her with my guitar singing

Viktor pov

I am walking around Hogwarts when I hear someone singing

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been.

Then she turns around and sees me and gets up and started walking away and I yell out and say" that's a nice song you sang!"

* * *

haha you will have to find out the next chapter when i put it up but how did you like it?


	4. ridin solo

Ridin' Solo!

Hermione pov:

I just finished up the song and i turned around and seen victor and then quickly pick my stuff up and ran the other way and he yells out "that's a nice song you sang."

I stopped and turned around looked at him then turned around and ran to the commons room. when I got there i ran right up to my room and climbed into my bed and didn't come out tell Ginny came and said "Hermione why are you crying?"

I looked up and said "my parents are gone they aren't coming back any more Ginny I can't say hi to them any more "then I burst out crying and Ginny is comforting me when lavender says something and called me a bitch and then I had enough and tackled her and Ginny and some other girl were trying to get me off her and weren't having much luck then called Harry and Ron to come and help them get me off her. They got me off her but there was quite a bit of kicking and punching going on but at least lavender got hurt well at it.

Ron and Harry asked what happened and Ginny told them because I was still really mad and trying to calm down so I could talk to them.

When I calmed down they said they were sorry from my parents and then I started crying again and they all held me well I cried.

Then Ron said lets go eat.

We all looked at him and burst out laughing.

Victor pov

I was talking to some friends and looking up every five minutes to see is Hermione is her at all.

I seen her after ten minutes and her eyes where puffy and red from crying and she was hugging Ginny and harry and went to her dinner table and sat down and looked over here and noticed i was looking at her then blushes and turns around.

I watched her for about 5 minutes and my friends noticed and said well he really fancies someone guys! Look at him.

They all look were I am looking and said well she is really pretty and she looks sad you should go over there victor!.

Hermione Pov

I feel ten sets of eyes on my back and Ginny says "there are ten guys looking at you and victor Monie" "you should go and hide before they ambush you and steal you away from the rest of use she said" I fell out of my seat and look at her with my mouth open and eyes big and stare at her laughing form. I felt someone help me up and I turn around and look up at them and I see victor and I say thanks and I blush and say to Ginny you better run fast before I kill you I whisper to her and then I turn back to victor and say thanks again then I see Ginny run out the hall and I turn back to victor and say i am going to go kill a redhead excuse me victor nice to see you again. Then I run out the hall and try to find Ginny with no such luck I will just get her when she comes to the common room.

* * *

I know it is small but it just came to mind. Hope you like it guys!

Please review!

Chelsea


	5. Take that mountain

Take That Mountain!

Hermione Pov: I asked professor Dumbledore if I could sing a song he said yes of course cut only if it is only appropriate.

So here I am I at the podium saying to all the people who have been hurt this is for you!

I'm gonna take that mountain

I was born a stubborn soul  
Ain't afraid of the great unknown  
Or a winding road that's all uphill  
This is just a stumbling block  
Intimidating wall of rock  
If you think this broken heart will break my will

I'm gonna take that mountain  
Ain't nothing gonna slow me down  
And there ain't no way around it  
Gonna leave it level with the ground  
Ain't just gonna cross it, climb it, fight it  
I'm gonna take that mountain

It's overwhelming looking up  
I know when it's the challenge of -  
Me against this heartache to survive  
I may slip and I may fall  
But even if I have to crawl  
I'll break through to the healing side

I'm gonna take that mountain  
Ain't nothing gonna slow me down  
And there ain't no way around it  
Gonna leave it level with the ground  
Ain't just gonna cross it, climb it, fight it  
I'm gonna take that mountain

Ain't just gonna cross it, climb it, fight it

I'm gonna take that mountain  
Ain't nothing gonna slow me down  
And there ain't no way around it  
Gonna leave it level with the ground  
Ain't just gonna cross it, climb it, fight it  
I'm gonna take that mountain

I was born a stubborn soul  
This is a stumbling block  
I'm gonna take that mountain.

Remember to be strong when things are going downhill and you can't take it anymore and think of this song because it will help you when you need it the most. There are other people who are hurt beyond belief.

Victor pov

I was eating when Hermione's voice saying this is for those people who have been hurt this is for you! (sorry i don't feel like putting that song again)

Then she says remember to be strong when things are going downhill and you can't take it anymore and think of this song because it will help you when you need it the most. There are other people hurt beyond belief.

Then there was a thunderous applause throughout the hall and she was crying when her friends came and hugged her and headmaster Dumbledore came up to her and said "well that was really good miss granger" Hermione said "thank you for letting me do this professor" headmaster Dumbledore said "no problem dear whenever you want to do that again let me know and you can sing again ok dear" "alright thanks again professor"

Great hall pov

Wow she can really sing when she wants to and that song was just moving and I think everyone came to the real world where everything is not always alright.

* * *

Please review and tell me if you like it I thought it would go really well with the story because Hermione's parents are gone and the song seemed to fit with this you like it

please tell me if i am geting better at writting but please put it in a nice way

Chelsea


	6. What you came here for!

What you came here for!

Viktor Pov:

I was talking to Hermione when some friends came up to me and asked if they could talk to me I said of course I turned around and said to Hermione I will be right back. "Alright guys what do you want?" I asked they said "we came to reminded you what you came to do at Hogwarts Viktor. You came here to win the tri wizard champion ship." "I know guys but I can do other stuff to" "ok just try to focus please".

Headmaster ignor pov:

"Hello head master" "hello Nathan what can i do for you tonight?"

"I was just going to tell you that Viktor fancies a girl at Hogwarts sir" "thank you for telling me Nathan" " no problem sir"

"Hello Severus how are you tonight?" "Not bad at all" he said

"I have a question about Hermione granger Severus "

"What ever she did I bet potter and weasley put her up to it ignor"

"Why would you say that Severus? I asked

"Her and potter and weasley are the golden trio as they say they always get into trouble and at the same time they save the world"

"It's not that Severus Viktor fancies Hermione granger" I said

Then he explained from there that she got good grades and is the top of her class. She's the mother hen and makes sure those boys are not trying to get into trouble all the time but that does not work at all because they always get into trouble and she has to get them out of it they always get into trouble with he-who-must-not-be-named all the time it is actually funny because they always defeat him every time and one of them always get hurt.

Ron pov:

I can't believe she is hanging out with are enemy i have to do something about it I know if will get her to come with me and then I will kiss her and make her like me.

I know it is small but I think it is ok I hope ya like it

Please review

chelsea


	7. i love you!

Hermione pov:

Professor Dumbledore announced there is going to be a Yule ball to us today at lunch and Viktor immediately asked me to go with him I said yes of course.

I am in class with harry and Ron and they are going on about not having dates to the Yule ball yet which is in 3 weeks away and Ron said "hey Hermione you're a girl" I said "well spotted Ron "Ron asked "what would you do if you had no one ask you yet" I said "well I would ether go alone or not go at all."

"And I already have a date so don't bother asking Ron" I said

3 WEEKS LATER

I peeked my head around the corner and seen Viktor talking with his friends. I walk around the corner and walks down the stairs and every head terns and looks at me and stops talking and Viktor walks over to me and bows and kissed my hand walks me to the dance floor and I put my hands in his and starts dancing and spinning every teacher and student stops dancing and looks at us in awe and moves to the edge of the dance floor and gives us enough room to dance by are self's and I hear cedric yell "go twin" and I laugh and we dance some more then I asked if I could go see professor Dumbledore Viktor let me go but said "hurry back to me" then I walked to the headmaster and asked if me and my twin could do a song he said of course then I ran to Viktor and said me and my twin are going to do a song. I yell out twin you know who you are so get your butt up here now twin! Then Cedric come running up here and jumps up and I say we are singing evacuate the dance floor and he just laughs and says this is going o be fun twin I say hell ya twin let begin

Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me getting physical, out of control  
There's people watching me  
I never miss a beat  
cedric sings this part  
Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cos it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)  
chorus  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperature's rising  
I'm about to explode  
Watch me I'm intoxicated  
Taking the show  
It's got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside  
I sing this part  
Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cos it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound

Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground  
Cedric sings this part  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid

Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
That got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall  
And just shake that thang  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
Let me see you work that thing  
Now drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo  
both sing  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
(Everybody in the club!)  
I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground  
I sing this part  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground! Then we both fall to the ground laughing and then we both jumped up and started dancing then i calm down and say yes Cedric is my twin in real life so ya see ya.

Walked over to Viktor and his eyes are huge I wave my hand in his face then I get an idea and kiss him on the lips and he responds and kisses me back and i pull back and laugh because he pouts and he says I love you and I say back i love you to.


End file.
